Dress-Up Dates
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: By now, they were more like family, inseparable even if they wanted to be apart - which they didn't. Coco had made certain her friends were no longer scared of themselves or of what others thought – they had each other, and that was all that mattered.


**Finally! The Combat Totes fic people have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy!**

**Cover art made by technoskittles. And thank you tainosha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Dress-Up Dates

Velvet flipped through her textbook, jotting down notes left and right as she mumbled to herself.

She always got a bit anxious before an exam, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of her team. The carefree boys were out training together; it was sunny weather, so it was the perfect opportunity to do so.

As Velvet turned another page, a loud sigh and the sound of someone flopping onto one of the beds reminded her of the dorm room's other occupant.

Coco had finished her studying an hour ago and now lie on her back, holding a fashion magazine above her head as she scoured the pages through the tinted lenses of her designer sunglasses.

Coco was a person who gave personal commentary as she read about the latest news in the world of fashion. Most common were phrases like "Oh no she didn't!" or "God, what was he thinking? Going into public dressed like _that?_" or "Girl, a million lien couldn't help your fashion sense."

It had been almost two years since their team had been formed, and over a year since the two of them had started dating. Over the many months they had been together as teammates, Velvet had gotten used to her girlfriend's tendency to talk out loud as she read. She found it charming and more often than not amusing, and would usually hide a few chuckles behind her palm.

There had been a few instances, however, when Coco had gotten very flustered at something she'd read in her magazines, which would demand Velvet's interference to coax her to take a break from reading for a while to calm down.

Coco was very passionate when it came to what she loved, and Velvet really admired that about her.

Little did the Faunus girl know that Coco's perceptiveness toward Velvet's own reading comments was much the same.

As Coco lie on her bed, arms stretched out above her as her magazine hovered just inches above her face, she heard Velvet's little grunts and murmurs to herself. Coco could only stay still and quiet for a certain amount of time before she deemed her teammate's mumbles to be bordering on being classified as "stressed".

When it reached that point, she sighed, closed her magazine, and placed it on the bed before slipping off. She stretched both arms behind her head in turn, and Velvet's ears flicked as she heard a loud pop from each shoulder. The Faunus girl was in the process of turning around to face her leader when she discovered Coco was already right behind her.

"'Sup, Velvs?" she purred, wrapping her arms lazily around her girlfriend's shoulders. Coco rested her chin between Velvet's tall, furry ears, and the Faunus girl drank in the familiar scent of her expensive perfume.

"Just studying a bit more," she replied.

But Coco wasn't having any of that.

"Mm, sorry Hunny Bunny, but 'a bit more' is starting to seem like 'too much' to me. What say you to taking a break, hm?"

Velvet cast another glance down at her textbook, as if the decision were truly up to her; Coco's idling fingers massaging her shoulders said otherwise. Velvet sighed, trying to make it seem like she was giving in rather than enjoying the treatment.

"I guess this would be a good place to stop for now. I've only got a few more pages left."

"And you've already studied this chapter a dozen times. Y'know if you start re-reading too much, you'll end up second-guessing yourself."

"I know. I'll stop for now."

"Good girl. 'Cause I've got _plans_ for you."

"Coco..."

Velvet felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her leader spun her chair around, forcing them to face one another. It wasn't often they found themselves without the boys in the dorm room, but Velvet was familiar with what was in store whenever Coco managed to get her alone.

Velvet should have known better, or at least made an attempt at resisting more, but by now it was already too late. She was trapped.

Coco giggled in a way that others might describe as scary, but Velvet was used to it by now. Her girlfriend's warm hands coiled around Velvet's wrists as she pulled her up out of her chair. Coco leaned forward and huffed a breath into the shell of her human ear:

"We're gonna have some _fun_."

She stepped backward, and Velvet followed a little unwillingly. Coco smirked all the while, her eyes mischievous beneath her shades as she led her girlfriend toward the beds-

-and then spun her around to face the closet.

"Dress-up day!" she cheered.

"Coco, please-"

"No can do, Hunny Bunny. Leader's orders."

"But we just had a dress-up day last week!"

"Yes, and the trends have changed since then, my dear. Fashion is an industry that never rests. Even when we sleep, it's constantly in motion, like the tide! Constantly changing! So we should, too! Literally. Clothes, I mean," she declared. "Now then, let's decide what to put you in first..."

"Coco..."

"Sorry, Velvs. But you know how it is. Fox and Yatsuhashi never play along. You're the only one I can ever have any _fun_ with, hence why we're dating, ya feel me? And besides..." She slipped behind her girlfriend and gave Velvet a squeeze around the stomach. "You're the cutest and prettiest model around! Of course I've gotta use you to my advantage! If not for fashion's sake, then just to see my girlfriend in some cute clothes for once! Now c'mere, Hunny Bun. I've got some wardrobe changes for you~"

Velvet let out a small, helpless whimper as she was dragged to the team's closet.

The boys' half was fairly tidy with only a few changes of clothes for each of them. Velvet had a few more outfits than she'd come to Beacon with, and that was all courtesy of her girlfriend.

Coco's clothing took up about half the closet instead of the anticipated one-fourth, but her teammates didn't mind. They had known from day one - since they had all formed their partner pairs in the Emerald Forest back on their freshman initiation day - that Coco would be somewhat of a diva.

And she did not disappoint.

Designer clothes lined her section of the closet with every article imaginable under the sun. Boots, knee socks, leggings, thigh-highs, skirts, pants, blouses, crop-tops, sweaters, jackets, scarves – everything.

Velvet could still clearly remember the first time they had all moved into their dorm room as freshmen and she had caught a glimpse of Coco's luggage.

Of course she had purchased more clothes over the years, sometimes due to an outfit getting damaged for one reason or another, and sometimes simply due to alterations in the fashion industry. Coco's pride and love for her wardrobe almost competed with her pride in and love for her team.

There was nothing she loved more than putting the two together, _especially_ if it was her cute Faunus girlfriend.

"Alright, let's see here..." She started muttering to herself, and Velvet recognized it as the sign that she was reaching the point of no return; the school could burst into flames and Coco wouldn't evacuate until she had come back to gather every last article in her closet. In fact, it was more likely that she'd shout curses at the fire until she blew it out.

Velvet knew it was futile to attempt escape, but there was something to be said for trying. She casually took a step toward the door, then another. But just before she could make another move, Coco spun around to grab her wrist.

"C'mere, Hunny Bunny. You should help me pick out what you should wear first. I don't know why, but I've always seen you as a dress kinda girl."

"Ah... Coco-"

"Maybe purple? Nah, I put you in that last week... Gold would- nah, that wouldn't fit you well... Oh! How about this!" With her free hand, Coco extracted an auburn sundress that fell just short of the knees. "In fact, I think I bought this for you a few weeks ago but forgot to give it to you. Why don't you try it on? Lemme see how it looks. It'll compliment that _beautiful_ hair of yours and your _pretty_ eyes and that _gorgeous_ fur."

"Coco!" Velvet felt the blush coming on and shyly stepped away. Her ears dropped down and she grabbed them before pulling them over her face bashfully to hide her expression.

"Aww, Velvs, that's no fair!" Coco whined. "You can't go doin' that; y'know it's my weakness! Shit, you're adorable. C'mere, you."

Coco slipped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her in, pecking Velvet's exposed cheek. The Faunus girl made an embarrassed sound and recoiled further into the shelter of her ears.

"You're too much, ya know that?" Coco, ruffled the girl's hair affectionately and waited for Velvet to let go of her ears. They still drooped a little bit, so Coco took the liberty upon herself to help smooth out the fur until they stood tall and proud again. "There. Now go try this on, huh? For me? Here, take these, too." She tossed Velvet a pair of brown leggings, knowing the Faunus girl was not fond of showing too much skin.

Velvet looked at the bundle of clothes in her arms before she finally caved.

"Alright... For you."

"That's my best gal!" Coco nodded, her tone laden with anticipation and excitement. "I'll be waitin'! If you need help putting it on, just let me know!"

"I think I'll be fine, but alright."

Velvet scurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Coco watched her go, and once she was alone in the room, her smile only widened.

She could still remember their first few days together as teammates.

At head-height, Velvet was the smallest of the team, and next to Yatsuhashi, she appeared to be ten times more timid than she was by nature. Just Fox's name alone had once seemed to startle the rabbit Faunus, and Coco had to admit she herself had probably come off a little too strongly at first.

She understood it must have been very hard for a Faunus girl like Velvet to be put on a team with all humans, all of which were intimidating in their own ways.

She could still remember how jittery Velvet had used to be, how shy and subdued, always jumping and looking over her shoulder as if she expected someone to attack her at every turn.

Coco's first mission as team leader was to make sure her teammates felt safe, and so she had worked hard to gradually gain everyone's respect.

Velvet was not the only one with insecurities, after all.

While soft-spoken, Yatsuhashi had eventually opened up to Coco about his fears of his own power, fears of not being able to control it, fears that he would accidentally hurt someone he cared about. She had listened to every word he'd said, doing her best to hear him out.

It was the same with Fox; he'd been initially afraid of ridicule for being blind. But before long, Coco had coaxed him too, to begrudgingly confess his fears to her.

Velvet's fears about being a Faunus had followed shortly after.

And Coco had done all she could. She'd stayed up hours into the nights just to hear them speak. She'd given her teammates her all, not offering immediate solutions, but simply listening to their fears.

She could assume they were already sick and tired of being told things they could do to change themselves for the convenience of others, but Coco wanted none of that. She wanted her teammates to be proud of who they were.

Somewhere along the lines, her respect and empathy toward them had won them all over, and the team had grown closer than most did within the freshman year alone.

By now, they were more like family, inseparable even if they wanted to be apart - which they didn't.

Coco had made certain her friends were no longer scared of themselves or of what others thought – they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Velvet had taken the longest amount of time to blossom, but she was opening up into quite a lovely flower.

Now, her confidence had eclipsed her shyness, but even if she was ever startled enough to check over her shoulder, she could be sure her team would be there with her.

Lost in the memories, Coco failed to realize how much time had gone by, and she was pulled back into reality when she heard the click of the bathroom door. Perking up instantly, she cast her gaze across the room to take in the sight of her girlfriend.

The auburn shine of the dress was – as she had predicted – a flawless compliment to Velvet's hair, eyes, and ears. The lighter brown of the leggings accented the fabrics of the sundress nicely, as did her pale arms. Velvet's cheeks were already flushed red, and she chewed her lip, ears prepared to drop down over her face again.

"H-How is it...?"

Coco needed to remove her sunglasses to get a better look, and she had to close her mouth, lest the bit of drool escape.

"Holy shit, Velvs, you're _gorgeous!_ Well, more gorgeous than usual, 'cause let's be honest, there's only so much a school uniform can do for you - though that's _also_ a win - but for an entirely different reason."

She walked casually over to her girlfriend and brought her fingers to her chin, looking Velvet up and down a few more times. "Hm, but I think there's a something missing... come with me." She grasped Velvet's hand and led her back over to the closet. "Gotta find a little something to spice it up with..."

She ended up choosing a dull golden scarf and carefully wrapped it around Velvet's neck, keeping it loose and positioning it so it hung off slightly to one side.

Next, she added a small, coffee-brown shawl to cover the Faunus girl's upper arms, fastening it over her chest with a golden broach.

Finally, a bracelet of earthy-colored stones was slipped around her left wrist, and at last Coco stepped back again to admire her work.

"Gosh, you're so cute you should be illegal."

"Coco, please... you'll make me blush..."

"Even better!"

Again, Coco slid in to kiss the girl's cheek. Velvet pouted at the surprise attack, but actually managed to return the gesture this time. Coco chuckled and sighed in bliss.

"Ah, Velvs' kisses are the best."

"You've clearly never gotten one from yourself."

"You flatterer." Coco took both of her girlfriend's hands and brought them to her lips, kissing the back of each in turn. "I think I like this outfit best, actually. 'Course I'd like to dress you up in a dozen more things, but I think it's gettin' kinda stuffy in here. What say you to goin' for a walk around campus?"

Velvet did not need much time to consider her answer.

"I'd love to."

"Sweet. Just lemme throw on a fresh outfit, kay?"

Coco grabbed the hanger closest to her, one of few that held more comfortable clothing. She chose a thick wool sweater of a light orange color as well as a pair of long brown pants. Coco was hardly one to be shy about changing in front of others, but she knew it might still make her girlfriend uncomfortable, so she opted to slip into the bathroom.

In the meantime, Velvet gathered two pairs of boots for them and fastened the smaller heels over her feet as she waited. When Coco emerged and saw the dark brown boots Velvet had selected for her, the leader nodded approvingly.

"Your fashion sense has improved so much these past few months. I'm so proud. Be still my heart!"

She pulled the boots on before wrapping a chestnut-colored scarf around her shoulders and brushing through her shoulder-length hair a few times. She glanced back to Velvet and frowned.

"It's chilly out. Let me get you something to put on over that."

She chose a light brown trench coat and helped Velvet into it, gently sliding her long hair out and fastening the buttons for her. Velvet thanked her softly before finding Coco's hand, curling her fingers lightly into her palm. The leader smiled and pushed her sunglasses up with her free index finger.

"Alright! Let's head out then!"

She led Velvet out into the hallway, and before long they reached an exit and stepped outside.

As she'd predicted, it was cold outside, and the breeze was weak but still nippy.

"Woo-wee! The seasons are really changing aren't they? I can't believe it's already been this long..."

Velvet laughed lightly and stepped closer to the girl.

"Are you warm enough in just that sweater?"

"Oh yeah, don't sweat it. I need a little cold air to wake me up, trust me."

"Alright, but just to be certain..." Velvet used her free hand to unravel her scarf, pressing closer to Coco's side and draping half of it around her girlfriend's shoulders as well.

"Aw, you're too good to me, Velvs." Coco indulged herself in Velvet's warmth, humming contentedly. "Much better. Thanks, Hun."

"Don't mention it."

They began walking, and it was less than a minute before their hands came together for good.

They followed one of the paths around the school, enjoying the autumn views. The leaves were bright in their deterioration, oranges and golds, and the highlighting rays of the sun did wonders to add to the richness of the colors.

The two girls maintained a steady pace all the while, keeping close to one another as they circled the school building. But just before they had lapped it and ended up at the door they had started at, Coco pulled on her girlfriend's hand to tug her aside.

"C'mere a sec."

"What is it?" Velvet asked, ears perking all the way up.

"Mm, not much. Just wanna make sure we get in some sugar now in case the boys're back in the room."

With one swift motion, Coco hooked an arm around Velvet's waist and the small of her back, pulling her in and using the other hand to tilt the Faunus girl's chin up. With a smirk, Coco pressed their lips together, both feeling and hearing Velvet's little squeak of surprise.

Coco remembered how the first few kisses had gone, the hesitance, the uncertainty. Just like most other things with Velvet, kissing had taken a lot of time and a lot of gentle coaxing, to get to where they were now.

By now, Velvet had learned to kiss back, pushing her lips softly against Coco's and feeling her face turn warm. Her nose bumped the bridge of her leader's sunglasses, and they parted briefly so Velvet could remove them.

Coco protested at first.

"Aw, Velvs-"

"I'll give them back, don't worry," she promised, folding the legs of the shades over her scarf for safe-keeping. "Just... after we've finished. Let me see your eyes."

This time, it was Velvet who pulled her girlfriend in, smiling sweetly before going in for another kiss. She could smell Coco's perfume - probably the newest, hottest thing on the shelves in Vale's shopping mall.

As Velvet breathed in the alluring scent, Coco slipped one hand up to the side of the girl's neck, curling through her long, oak-colored hair. Her fingers threaded up to eventually reach the bases of her Faunus ears. Velvet stiffened and squeaked again, and Coco chuckled against her lips as she broke the kiss.

"Alright, if the boys are back, I'm kickin' 'em out. I gotta take care of my girl."

"I-I'm fine-"

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'll brush your hair for you, yeah?"

"...Alright..."

"Ha, gotta admit you like it, hm?"

Velvet pouted slightly, her ears drooping just a bit as her boot thumped against the cobblestone underfoot. Coco laughed aloud this time as she plucked her sunglasses off her girlfriend's scarf and put them back over her eyes.

Their breaths rose up in thin white puffs as they headed back toward the school.

The heating system was much-appreciated as the two of them entered, unwinding themselves from their scarves as they headed back to their room.

Luckily for them, their teammates were still away, and as Velvet shed her coat, Coco went instantly to her drawers to pull out the Faunus girl's hair brush. She sat down on the edge of her bed and motioned her girlfriend over, patting the spot beside her.

"I'd have you sit on my lap, but I need some elbow room for this."

Velvet sighed and rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way over. Coco scooted a bit to make room, turning the girl around to show her back.

"Atta girl. Now just relax."

She played through Velvet's long, thick hair, starting the brush at the ends at the small of her back and working through the tiny knots slowly, being sure to untangle them rather than tug them out.

Velvet's posture slumped almost instantly as she sighed; of all the wonderful feelings in the world, not many bested this one. She closed her eyes, making a contented sound at the back of her throat as Coco continued to brush through her hair with care, smoothing it out as she moved up Velvet's back and eventually got to her shoulders.

Coco leaned forward for a moment, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's stomach and hugging her close, nuzzling into the side of her neck and kissing her cheek. Velvet hummed in delight, squeezing the other girl's hands.

After a moment, Coco sat back and continued brushing, bringing the brush smoothly down through the full length of Velvet's tresses now.

Just before she finished, Coco gave a few quick, light strokes to the bases of each of Velvet's Faunus ears.

That was the straw that broke the bunny's back.

Velvet finally let slip a squeak, the loudest one in a while as she went limp, falling back into Coco's waiting embrace.

"You're too damn cute, y'know that?" she mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Velvet's cheek.

With a loud sigh, Coco fell onto her back, keeping her arms around her girlfriend all the while. Velvet giggled lightly, twisting around a bit so she could face her leader, pressing several gentle kisses over her cheeks and nose.

Coco took the liberty upon herself to remove her shades this time, and put them off to one side, securing her arms around Velvet's back as she grinned and licked her lips a bit.

"Gimme some sugar, Hunny Bunny."

"Only for you."

Though she blushed pink, Velvet dipped down and kissed her girlfriend, one hand slipping beneath Coco's head, fingers curling through her chocolate-brown hair. Her free hand played with the longer, fiery strand of hair over her leader's shoulder. She felt Coco hum against her lips, but the Faunus girl pulled back before long to catch her breath.

Coco was hardly even fazed by the kiss and she waited for her girlfriend to recover before pulling her back down for more, one hand sliding up to pet between her ears. Velvet trembled a little and needed to break the kiss again, her lips curled into a smile.

"Coco-!" she giggled. "That tickles!"

"Aha, right, right! Sorry, Hun." Coco moved her hands back down to her girlfriend's back, rubbing softly. Velvet relaxed and huffed a little pout.

"It's alright." She kissed her leader's nose once more.

It was then Coco yawned, her head rolling back onto the blankets.

"I think I'm due for a nap."

Velvet smiled.

"I think I'll join you."

The Faunus girl snuggled closer, resting her head sideways against her leader's collar. Coco blew a breath of air as she felt a furry ear pass over her nose.

"Gah- Velvs, now who's ticklin'?"

"Sorry!"

Eventually, they found a middle ground where they could both rest comfortably.

Coco continued rubbing the Faunus girl's back aimlessly as she closed her eyes. Velvet could hear the thumping of her girlfriend's heart, slow and steady, and hugged her a little tighter, her warmth a saving grace after the cold winds from outside.

Coco could feel her mind slipping, but just before she succumbed to sleep, she was sure to murmur softly, "Love ya, Velvet."

Velvet's heart melted at the sound of her full name; Coco always saved it for meaningful occasions like these.

"I love you too, Coco."

It was only a few minutes more of gentle breathing and tender embraces before the two girls drifted off together, something they never would have been able to do so comfortably had they not met one another.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I really love this pair... Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
